Lullaby
by silver-heart1
Summary: ::Rated harsh for domestic violence,and later chapters::Quinn is still popular and perfect during her Senoir year of high school, like everyone expected.The summer brought her first real boyfriend,and she learned that birds of a feather flock together.But


Black Eyes Blue Tears  
  
"Oh Quinn" Stacy sighed in a way that reminded her of how Daria did, last time this happened. Twice. The red haired girl mused for a few moments on how dumb she was. Both Joey and Jeffy, her fan club had turned on her. If she had only gone with her instincts this would have never happened, but Sandi said.well, it didn't really matter now. "Quinn, you have to stop crying." Stacy sounded genuinely concerned. Even though she was so insecure, she was a good friend. Quinn gracefully raised one hand to her cheek and ran her purple fingernail along the salty trail of tears that had formed. This is the first time she had truly and openly cried in front of the fashion club, she had never trusted her friends that much. Now she couldn't help it, it just hurt so much.  
  
"Quinn, you have to break up with that creep." Sandi chimed in, much to Quinn's surprise. Was Sandi really worried about her? Quinn finally allowed her hand, which had been resting at the corner of her mouth, to drop into her lap. The purple silk felt cool against her skin, sending a shock up her spine. The shock made her snap back to reality just in time to hear Sandi. "Your eyes are getting all red and puffy. If you continue seeing him your social status may be put in jeopardy. And besides." Sandi jumped as she finally raised her glare to look Quinn in the eyes, something each of the three girls had been avoiding for the thirty minutes Quinn had been there.  
  
"Quinn, your foundation" Tiffany quickly pulled out her mirror and handed it to Quinn, who had finally quit crying. The red-head refused to grab it, so Tiffany held the jade backed mirror up as Sandi cupped the back of Quinn's head in her hand. In one jerked movement Quinn was forced to look at herself in the shinned and polished glass. Two streaks of makeup free skin had been revealed, and just under her right eye the skin was swollen and tinted purple.  
  
"Oh my God, Quinn" Stacy finally caught a glimpse of the black eye that Jeffy had left. Quinn shamefully dropped her head, allowing the noise in the background to slowly fade out. What was she supposed to do? When Joey had sprained her wrist only Daria had known, or at least only Daria had done anything. And it was her sister who broke her jealous boyfriend's heart, she could never do it on her own. She was too afraid. Jeffy had become much bigger than the other two boys, and over the last two months he had become much more violent. He didn't allow Joey to hang around anymore and Jamie was left shaken and afraid after their last fight. She had no one left to protect her-even Daria was gone now that she was at college.  
  
"Quinn, so that's why you had so much makeup on." Tiffany commented drolly, "Now I don't feel so bad about thinking it looked horrible" Quinn wasn't sure if this was a compliment or an insult, but she wouldn't take it anymore. Stacy was the only one who cared, and even she had been too afraid to protect her when she had known Jeffy was so jealous. They weren't friends. She stood up with slightly stifled movement, as if she was trying not to provoke the three girls. As she made her way to the door only Stacy tried to stop her, but a cross look from Sandi had stopped the attempts. This was horrible. Tiffany she could understand, the anti-depressants wore her down so bad she probably had no clue what was going on. Stacy, ok she's scared, that's understandable. But Sandi, of all people, should understand- she was her best friend!  
  
As she walked out of the front door of Sandi's house she started to imagine how it must have been for the fiery brunette. Quinn hadn't known her back then but according to other classmates, it had been horrible. Bruises cuts, and a broken leg, that is a list of horrible reminders that Sandi had. Maybe that was why she tried to ignore Quinn's trauma. Sandi had so many scars to remind her of her ex boyfriend, she didn't need a living reminder around. But then again, maybe Quinn was just reading into them too much, maybe she was giving them too much credit. After all, the four girls had been famous for being shallow-it's all part of being perfect. Quinn sighed as she plopped down on her bed-she didn't remember walking home, but she knew that now she felt safe. 


End file.
